1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pin type radiating fin which is mounted on various kinds of electronic devices such as LSI packages and the like in order to obtain a radiation effect. The invention also relates to a process for manufacturing the pin type radiating fin.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As one example of the prior art relating to a process for manufacturing a pin type radiating fin, there is a technique disclosed in Early Disclosure No. 199736 of Japanese Patent Application filed in 1992.
According to this prior art, a constituent unitary body, which constitutes a pin type radiating fin, comprises a flat basic plate and a single pin erected from the flat basic plate. A plurality of such obtained constituent unitary bodies are connected to each other at edge portions of their basic plates by adhesive agent or braze having a low melting point such as solder, thereby forming a pin type radiating fin having a plurality of radiating pins. The constituent unitary bodies are produced by means of a conventional metal machining technique such as pressing, die-cast or etching.
However, this conventional method has the following inconveniences. Since each of the constituent unitary body comprises a basic plate and a single pin erected from the basic plate, the work for connecting the constituent unitary bodies to each other in order to obtain the pin type radiating fin is troublesome. Particularly, in order to obtain a small-sized pin type radiating fin, it is necessary to form the constituent unitary bodies themselves small in size, and as a result, the work for connecting the constituent unitary bodies becomes more troublesome and it sometimes becomes impossible to manufacture the pin type radiating fins depending on their sizes by the conventional method.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the above inconveniences inherent to the prior art.